A Love Worth Christmas
by Esme Leighton
Summary: Edward, cansado de passar as tradições festas de Natal da família Cullen sem namorada, resolve “alugar” uma garota. Obviamente, vai dar tudo errado. Universo Alternativo, Todos Humanos. Edward e Bella.


Disclaimer: a saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo) foi escrita por Stephenie Meyer. Nada me pertence.

Resumo: Edward, cansado de passar as tradições festas de Natal da família Cullen sem namorada, resolve "alugar" uma garota. Obviamente, vai dar tudo errado.

Avisos: Universo Alternativo, Todos Humanos. Nesta fic, a Bella nasceu e viveu em Phoenix e depois de adulta mudou-se para Nova Iorque. Ela nunca foi para Forks. E vamos fingir que o Charlie não existe.

* * *

**A Love Worth Christmas**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Um: **Proposta

* * *

A neve havia tomado quase que todas as ruas – e ele que achava que não nevaria mais desse jeito em Nova Iorque. Portanto, foi com alívio que estacionou seu carro são e salvo na garagem do prédio. Sorriu enquanto pegava o elevador, pensando na linda garota que o esperava. Eles estavam juntos há quase um ano, e já era dia vinte e dois de dezembro e nada havia acontecido! Este ano, ele estava confiante, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Pois, veja você, Edward Anthony Cullen tinha um problema. Quase como um karma, ou uma maldição. Todos os anos ele passava o Natal sozinho. Não sozinho do tipo estou-no-meu-apartamento-assistindo-TV-e-comendo-pratos-reaquecidos. Não. Desde sempre ele participou das comemorações natalinas de sua família, numa festa muito animada e aconchegante. O que acontecia era que, sempre que o Natal se aproximava, ele perdia a namorada. Haveria uma briga épica, ou a garota simplesmente desistiria dele sem motivo aparente próximo dos dias vinte quatro e vinte cinco de dezembro.

Edward desconfiava que sua maldição tinha alguma coisa a ver com a fala de sua mãe de que "somente o amor verdadeiro é merecedor do Natal". Ele não fazia idéia de onde Esme havia tirado isso, mas ela sempre gostava de dizer. E logo depois de citar sua tradicional frase, ela começava a contar de novo a história de como ela e Carlisle se conheceram numa véspera de Natal, e ninguém mais agüentava ouvi-la falar sobre isso.

Mas, não, este ano, ele havia encontrado uma garota especial... Ok, então talvez ele não a amasse, _amasse_, mas Tanya era bonita e divertida e ele gostava muito dela. Isso que era o amor, não era? Querer estar com alguém. Certamente Esme estava exagerando quando falava de todos aqueles sintomas de borboletas na barriga, sorrisos sem motivo, e a vontade de nem querer dormir para apenas poder olhar mais tempo para a pessoa amada. Todas essas coisas eram idiotas e Edward certamente não queria ser um idiota.

Ele acordou de seus pensamentos com as portas do elevador abrindo-se em seu andar. Assim que viu a porta de seu apartamento aberta e três malas para fora, a sensação de que algo estava errado tomou-o e o pânico começar a crescer em seu peito.

Correu até o apartamento, onde encontrou sua namorada pegando porta-retratos da estante da sala.

_Oh, não._

- Tanya! O que está fazendo?

Ela parou sua tarefa, e virou-se para ele. Um sorriso amargurado surgiu em seu belo rosto.

- Ah, então você chegou! _Finalmente_!

Edward foi se aproximando dela, os braços estendidos para abraçá-la.

- Meu amor, não precisa arrumar as coisas agora, só viajaremos para Forks amanhã...

Ela pegou um porta-retrato com as fotos dos dois e jogou contra Edward, acertando-o no ombro. Ele decidiu que não era o melhor momento para tentar abraçá-la, então.

- Eu não vou para Forks com você! Eu não quero conhecer a família de um cretino insensível que me deixa sozinha o dia todo!

- Mas, Tanya, eu sou médico! Meu trabalho toma todo o meu tempo...

- Mentira! – Ela gritou, enfurecida. – Agora mesmo eu estava assistindo _Grey's Anatomy_ (1) e vi que os médicos têm muito tempo para romance dentro do hospital!

Edward não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo.

- _Grey's Anatomy_ está _bem_ longe da realidade, Tanya, eu achei que você soubesse.

- Ah, eu sei! Sei muito bem que você deve ter caso com aquelas enfermeiras de uniforme curto e com as médicas bonitonas! – Edward não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém assim que trabalhava com ele no hospital. – Olha, eu cansei... Cansei de ficar sozinha, cansei de ser traída... Eu vou embora.

Com isso, ela passou por ele, indo até a porta e parando apenas para pegar as malas.

- Espera, Tanya! Não termine comigo, pelo menos não até o Natal!

Ela o olhou como se ele fosse louco. – Você é doente... Eu vou passar o Natal com alguém que me ame de verdade.

Ao vê-la ir, Edward caiu sentado no sofá da sala com um suspiro cansado. Aquela havia sido a briga mais idiota da História – sério, _Grey's Anatomy_? – mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Era sua maldição, seu karma. Mais um Natal sozinho.

Situações de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas.

--

- Tem certeza que não quer vir para cá? Eu não gosto de pensar em você sozinha em pleno Natal.

- Não se preocupe, mãe, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Mas Bella, o que custa você vir para Phoenix passar o Natal com sua mãe?

_Dinheiro_, Bella pensou, já sentindo o peso das contas a pagar. Ela havia perdido seu emprego há dois meses, e desde então tinha tentado arranjar outro, mas sua colossal falta de coordenação motora a impedira de permanecer muito tempo em um. Era com muita vergonha que ela se recordava de seus dias desastrosos como garçonete.

Mas ela não afligiria sua mãe com seus problemas financeiros, porque, afinal, Renée também não estava nadando em dinheiro. Outro motivo era seu próprio orgulho – uma mulher como ela, que havia conseguido morar sozinha e se sustentar durante quase três anos em Nova Iorque não podia voltar para a casa da mãe. Não, ela conseguiria arranjar outro emprego e se estabilizar novamente.

- Ah, mãe, sabe, é que estou _tão_ atarefada no trabalho que essa viagem só vai me causar dor de cabeça. – Ela odiava mentir para Renée, mas, nessa situação, não havia outra saída.

- Esses _yankees _(2)... Não param para descansar nem no Natal...

Bella riu do jeito de sua mãe, e logo elas mudaram o rumo da conversa, o assunto da viagem esquecido. Quando finalmente desligou o telefone, Bella suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos não teria que preocupar sua mãe.

Mas ela não tinha tempo a perder, porque agora, tão perto do Natal, certamente haveria uma grande oferta de empregos, nem que fossem apenas temporários. Bella imaginou-se vestida de Mamãe Noel no shopping. Argh. Tudo para não ficar endividada.

Ela vestiu um casaco bem pesado e enrolou um cachecol em seu pescoço. Havia parado de nevar, mas as ruas ainda estavam cobertas pelo manto branco, e a temperatura, bem baixa. Bella odiava o frio, mas se não conseguisse dinheiro logo seria despejada de seu apartamento por aluguel atrasado.

Começou a andar pelas ruas, procurando por qualquer estabelecimento com alguma placa com ofertas de emprego. Bella imaginou que devia ser mesmo muito azarada porque, depois de meia hora, ainda não havia conseguido nada. Portanto, quando viu a plaquinha onde dizia "precisa-se de caixa", Bella correu para lá sem nem ao menos avaliar o lugar.

Só de entrar no café com ar condicionado, Bella já se sentiu melhor. Estralou os dedos, sentindo-os novamente depois de terem quase sido congelados. Caminhou até o caixa e viu que uma garota estava atendendo, e esta lhe era estranhamente familiar... Esquecendo isso, Bella foi até ela.

- Oi, eu vi o anúncio de emprego... – Bella disse timidamente.

A garota, ainda sem olhar para ela porque estava contando o dinheiro, sorriu.

- Ah, que bom! Estou exausta, estávamos mesmo precisando de mais alguém... – Mas assim que levantou os olhos, a expressão da garota passou de alívio para pânico. – Não! _Você_?

Bella finalmente se tocou do por que do rosto da garota lhe parecia familiar. Ali era o café onde ela havia trabalhado de garçonete e feito o maior desastre! Sentiu-se tão envergonhada que pensou em sair correndo dali, mas a imagem mental de ela própria sendo chutada para fora de seu prédio e tendo de voltar para Phoenix impediu-a de desistir.

- Ah, é... Bem, eu não vou precisar segurar uma bandeja para lá e para cá como caixa, então as chances de acontecer outra tragédia como a da última vez são mínimas...

- Não! Nem pensar! Você não trabalha mais aqui – ainda estamos tendo que lidar com o prejuízo que você causou! Tantas porcelanas quebradas, tantos clientes perdidos...

- Por favor, vocês têm que me dar mais uma chance! Eu preciso muito desse emprego!

A garota olhou bem para Bella, e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você não tem cara de quem está passando necessidade...

- Mas eu estou! Faz meses que não arranjo um emprego, tenho contas para pagar...

A garota parou para pensar, mas depois fez uma careta, muito provavelmente lembrando-se dos terríveis dias em que Bella trabalhara lá.

- Não, esqueça. Vá procurar emprego em outro lugar!

- Por favor—

- Não.

- Mas—

- Esqueça.

- Mas—

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

Com o grito da garota do caixa, Bella sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha e sabia que devia estar muito parecida com a decoração de Natal do café – toda vermelha. O silêncio no estabelecimento era absoluto, e este estava lotado de gente.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, murmurou "me desculpe" e saiu correndo do lugar. Porém, depois de dar poucos passos pela calçada, ouviu um grito:

- Espera!

Bella virou-se e sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões. O cara mais lindo que ela já havia visto na vida estava correndo até ela.

--

Edward sentou-se na mesa do café, pensando sem parar no que faria. Já se imaginou chegando sozinho na festa, sob o olhar preocupado de sua mãe e os questionadores do resto da família – afinal, ele havia falado de sua namorada o ano todo. Emmett muito provavelmente viria tirar uma com a cara dele, e durante toda a festa daria indiretas (bem diretas, diga-se de passagem) sobre a tolerância da família com gays.

- O seu pedido?

Edward levantou os olhos para a garçonete. Imediatamente percebeu o tom rosado das bochechas dela, e o sorriso largo que estava pregado em seu rosto. Quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos entusiasmados sobre a aparência dele – ah, sim, Edward sabia muito bem que era bonito. _Muito_ bonito.

- Um expresso, apenas, obrigado. – Ele disse.

O sorriso da garçonete aumentou ainda mais, e ela ainda deu uma piscada para ele antes de ir pegar seu café. É, ela certamente estava interessada. De longe, Edward avaliou a garota: não era feia, na verdade, era até que bonita, mas talvez um pouco _exagerada_ demais. Julgando pelo modo como flertara com ele na cara dura, não devia ser do tipo de garota que se apresenta para a família, muito menos no Natal.

Edward suspirou decepcionado, e aceitou seu expresso sem dar vazão para as investidas da garçonete, que saiu de perto dele já sem o sorriso de antes.

Estava girando a colher em seu café para esfriá-lo um pouco quando ouviu a porta do café abrir-se. Levantou os olhos e viu uma garota entrar. Por algum motivo, não conseguiu parar de olhá-la. Não porque ela fosse devastadoramente linda – não, ela tinha uma beleza simples –, mas havia algo em seu jeito que o atraía sem que ele pudesse se controlar.

Ouviu a conversa dela com a atendente do caixa e surpreendeu-se com o desespero da garota por um emprego. Pensando nisso, uma idéia bizarra começou a formar-se em sua cabeça.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

Edward imediatamente sentiu uma enorme antipatia pela caixa, e quando viu a garota sair correndo do café totalmente envergonhada, sentiu que simplesmente não poderia deixá-la ir. Por mais idiota e sem noção que fosse sua idéia, talvez ela estivesse desesperada o bastante para concordar.

Deixou uma nota alta sobre a mesa, sem importar-se com o troco, e correu atrás dela.

Conseguiu alcançá-la ainda na calçada, poucos metros depois do café.

- Espera! – Ele gritou, e ela virou-se.

Edward parou de correr e caminhou até ela. Chegando mais perto, viu que ela era mais bonita do que ele havia imaginado – ela o olhava com seus olhos castanhos, mais expressivos do que quaisquer outros para os quais ele já havia olhado, e seus lábios rosados entreabertos eram perigosamente convidativos.

- Me desculpe, mas eu acabei ouvindo a sua conversa lá no café...

Ela baixou o olhar, colocando uma mecha do longo cabelo castanho atrás da orelha.

- Acho que todo mundo ouviu...

Ele riu um pouco. – É, acho que sim. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, eu ouvi você dizendo que estava procurando um emprego.

Ela arregalou os olhos, esperançosa.

- E eu queria fazer uma proposta para você, mesmo que esse... Hmm... _Trabalho_ seja temporário.

Agora ela não parecia mais tão esperançosa, estava mais desconfiada.

- E que trabalho seria este?

Edward respirou fundo, tomando coragem. – Você aceitaria fazer companhia para mim durante dos dias 23, 24 e 25 de Dezembro?

Ela piscou várias vezes, sem entender ou conseguir engolir o que ele havia dito. Então, suas bochechas ficaram extremamente vermelhas e ela fechou a cara.

- Olha, eu não sei o que você pensou de mim, mas eu não sou esse tipo de mulher! Seu... Seu pervertido! – E ela já estava virando as costas para ir embora, mas ele segurou-a pelo braço.

- Calma, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu quero mesmo que você apenas me acompanhe, não precisa fazer mais nada! – Ele tentou explicar.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Edward sorriu, vendo que ela já estava aceitando, ou, pelo menos, não tentando mais fugir dele.

- Vamos até um restaurante aqui perto que eu te explico melhor.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. – Tudo bem.

Ele esticou a mão para ela.

- A propósito, sou Edward Cullen.

Ela apertou a mão dele.

- Isabella Swan.

--

- Então, se eu entendi direito, você quer que eu vá com você para a festa de Natal da sua família? – Bella perguntou. Edward acenou que "sim" com a cabeça. Ela pegou o cheque que ele havia escrito há poucos instantes atrás, seu olhar no valor exorbitante deste. – E está disposto a me pagar tudo isso?

- Sim. – Ele disse, nem um pouco arrependido.

- E por que você quer que eu faça isso? Você é gay e está escondendo da sua família?

Edward sentiu seu ego murchar como uma bexiga furada – era impressionante a facilidade com que as pessoas julgavam que ele era homossexual.

Vendo a reação dele, Bella imediatamente tentou corrigir-se. – Me desculpe, eu só não consigo imaginar alguém como você sozinho. – E logo depois ela estava novamente arrependida do que havia falado, envergonhada pelo elogio acidental.

Edward sorriu largamente, sua auto-estima melhorando consideravelmente. Mas além do ego, ele não podia deixar de encantar-se com o jeito adorável da garota.

- Eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas até hoje de tarde eu tinha uma namorada. – Ele disse com humor negro. – Ela acabou de terminar comigo. Isso acontece em todo Natal.

Bella estava surpresa, e um tanto apiedada dele.

- Como uma maldição?

Edward riu. – Exatamente o que eu acho.

Ela olhou bem para ele – um homem jovem, bonito, rico e que, só se ela estivesse terrivelmente enganada, era verdadeiramente bom. E que estava oferecendo uma generosa quantia pela companhia dela por três dias. Uma quantia que podia acabar com todas as dívidas dela até ela conseguir outro emprego.

Bella segurou firmemente o cheque entre as mãos. – Eu... Eu aceito.

Edward sorriu de orelha à orelha.

- Mas tenho algumas condições. – Ela continuou.

- O que você quiser. – Ele parecia entusiasmado.

- Você disse _companhia_, e é apenas isto que eu vou fazer. Se tentar qualquer coisa, ligo para a polícia. – Ela segurou a faca que estava cortando seu jantar, e apontou para ele, ameaçando-o.

Edward riu novamente. – Claro, claro.

- E apenas durante os dias 23, 24 e 25, sendo que dia vinte e cinco tenho que estar de volta aqui em Nova Iorque. Se passar disso, vou considerar seqüestro e ligar para a polícia também.

- Com toda a certeza.

- E, por último, quero ter todo o direito de fazer outras condições, se necessário.

Ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Desde que você não descumpra sua parte do trato, sem problemas.

Bella acabou por sorrir, mesmo ainda estando muito apreensiva. – Então, está fechado.

Edward sorriu também, contagiado por ela.

- Fechado, Isabella.

- Pode me chamar de Bella, já que agora somos namorados. – Ela disse brincando.

- Está bem, _Bella_.

Bella sentiu um arrepio involuntário que não tinha nada a ver com medo ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tanta intensidade por Edward. Talvez não devesse ter aceitado a proposta dele, porque, ela poderia pressentir, um plano absurdo como aquele não poderia dar nada certo.

E olhando para Edward do outro lado da mesa, em seu rosto a expressão animada como a de um garotinho em véspera de Natal, seus cabelos cor de bronze tão sedosos que faziam seus dedos comicharem de vontade de tocá-los, seus olhos verdes brilhando de um jeito que fazia seu coração acelerar, Bella teve certeza que estava se metendo em uma cilada muito maior do que poderia imaginar.

* * *

(1) - "Grey's Anatomy" é um seriado médico da rede ABC.

(2) - O termo "yankee" ou "ianque" se refere às pessoas dos Estados Unidos, mas, neste caso específico, Renée se refere aos New York Yankees, um time de beisebol muito popular que é, obviamente, de Nova Iorque.

N/A: Uma fic totalmente louca de presente de Natal para vocês! XD Mas ela vai ser _bem_ curta, acho que só vai ter mais um capítulo ou dois.

Espero que possam me perdoar pela falta de atualização de Roommates, mas eu simplesmente travei, não consigo mais escrevê-la. :( Estou me esforçando, mas tudo o que escrevo fica muito ruim... Não quero postar um capítulo que não gosto só para atualizar, entendem? Mas não percam as esperanças, um dia ainda sai o capítulo 5 de Roommates! XD

Beijos!

Reviews?


End file.
